Kirihara's Peculiar Chicken
by ritsu01
Summary: Kirihara and Marui as little kids find a veeery peculiar chicken!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marui or Kirihara and POT….and the chicken….

Yeah, so basically Marui is 6 years old and Kirihara is 5, ok?

At a farm…

Kirihara: "This farm is boring! Why did we have do go here?!"

Marui: "Just shut up! Jeesh!"

Kirihara: "But I'm bored!"

Marui: (not listening) "Look! A cock fight!"

Kirihara: "Huh? Where?!"

Marui: "There stupid! Are ya blind or something?!"

Kirihara: (glare)

Marui: "Let's catch it!"

Kirihara: "No! You stay here and _I _catch it!"

Before Marui could say a protest, Kirihara slowly approached the battling chickens. They were so busy fighting that they did not notice him as he approached. When he got near them, he dived and caught one of them by the legs. It struggled and squawked. Kirihara finally held it by bought wings and it stood still. Marui ran over to where Kirihara was to take a good look at the chicken.

Marui: "It's a hen!"

Kirihara: "I think _you're _the one who's blind! Is the heat making you sick?!"

Marui: "How dare you! I am a genius! Look at it's head! It has no comb or wattles!"

Kirihara: "No comb or wattles! Who cares! Didn't you see it fight?!"

Marui: "Sure I saw it fight. But I still say it's a hen!"

Kirihara: "A hen! Did you ever see a hen with spurs like these?! Or a hen with a tail like these?!"

Marui: "Since when did _you _know so much about chickens?!"

Kirihara: "So?"

Marui: "Whatever, I still say it's a hen"

The two did not agree on what the gender of the chicken is. So their argument went on the whole morning. Soon the two got hungry and decided to eat lunch first. They argued on the way to Kirihara's house.

When they arrived at the house, Kirihara tethered the chicken to a peg. The chicken flapped it's wings and then crowed!

Kirihara: "See! Did you hear that! Now I suppose that you're going to tell me that hens crow and cows could fly!"

Marui: "I don't care if it crows or not! That chicken is a hen!"

Kirihara: "It's not a hen! It's a rooster!"

Marui: "It's a hen!"

Kirihara: "Is not!"

Marui: "Is too!"

Kirihara: "I know!"

Marui: "What?"

Kirihara: "Let's ask Mrs. Kitari!"

Marui: "Your neighbor?"

Kirihara: "Yup!"

Then Kirihara untied the chicken and went next door, Marui followed.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Mrs. Kitari: "Hello?"

Kirihara: "Hi Mrs. Kitari!"

Mrs. Kitari: "Oh, hello Aka-chan!"

Marui: "Pft, Aka-chan?"

Kirihara: "Shut up! Anyways Kitari-san! Can you tell us if this is a rooster or a hen?!"

Mrs. Kitari: (takes a look at the chicken) "Hmmm, it's a rooster that looks like a hen!"

Marui: "It is?"

Mrs. Kitari: (nods)

Well…that SHOULD have ended the argument but then Mr. Kitari arrived and took a look at the chicken

Mr. Kitari: "No dear, you are wrong! It's a hen that looks like a rooster!"

Mrs. Kitari: "Have you been drinking again?!"

Mr. Kitari: "No!"

Mrs. Kitari: "Then what makes you say this rooster is a hen?! Have you _seen _a hen with feathers like that?!"

Mr. Kitari: "Look, I have handled rooster fighting since I was a boy, and you can't tell me that, that thing there is a rooster!"

Marui: "This sucks, even _they _don't know!"

(Mrs. Kitari: "Rooster!")

Kirihara: "Yeah, Let's go!"

(Mr. Kitari: "Hen!")

So the two left the husband and wife arguing about the chicken's gender!

Kirihara: "I know!"

Marui: (rolls eyes) "Sure, you do, that's what you said last time and it didn't help AT ALL!"

Kirihara: "THIS time it will work!"

Marui: "Fine…what?"

Kirihara: "Let's ask the mayor!"

Marui: "Ain't that TOO much?"

Kirihara: "Scared that I'm correct and you're wrong?"

Marui: "No!"

Kirihara: "Let's go then!"

At the mayor's office….

Kirihara: "Is this chicken male or female?"

Mayor: "That is a question that should concern only another chicken"

Kirihara: "I don't care! Just say yes or no! Is this a rooster?"

Mayor: "It does not look like any rooster I have seen"

Marui: "Ha! It's a hen then!"

Mayor: "It does not look like any hen I have seen either"

The two were silent for a moment. Even the _almighty _mayor didn't know! That, or he is just stupid!

Mayor: "Have you two seen an animal like this before?"

Marui and Kirihara: "….no…."

Mayor: "Then how can you be sure that it is a chicken?"

Kirihara: "What else could it be?!"

Mayor: "It can be another kind of bird…."

Kirihara: "Nooooooooooo!" And with that he ran away…

Outside the building…

Marui: "Now what?"

Kirihara: "Let's go to Yanami-sensei!"

Marui: "Great! First Mr. and Mrs. Kitari, hen the stupid mayor! And now Yanami-sensei?!

Kirihara: (happily nods)

Marui: (sighs)

At the Yanami residence….

Kirihara: "Yanami-sensei!"

Yanami: "Ah, Kirihara-kun, oh! And Marui-kun! What bring you two boys here?"

Marui: "Yo, we want to find out the gender of this chicken"

Yanami: "Well…why don't you let it loose with the chickens in my backyard and see what happens?"

Kirihara: "Okay! Thank you Yanami-sensei!"

Kirihara let loose the chicken. The other chickens would not associate with it. Not only did they keep far from it as they could, but they did not even care what sex it had belonged. Unembarrassed by this, the chicken made love to several hens! (WTF?)

Marui and Kirihara: 0o?

The place was silent for a….few minutes? Oh look! Is that a tumbleweed?!

Kirihara: "S-see! It's a rooster!"

Marui: "It proves nothing! Except that it has rooster instincts! But it could still be a hen!"

The two went back inside to Yanami

Kirihara: "Yanami-sensei, is this a hen or a rooster?"

Yanami: "Hmmm, I don't know, I couldn't tell at one look. I have never seen a chicken like this before…."

Marui: "Well, is there anyway you can tell?"

Yanami: "Why, sure! Look at it's feather's on it's back. If the ends are round, it's a she. If they are pointed it's a he"

The three of them examined it's feathers closely. It had both!

Yanami: "Hmmm, very peculiar"

Marui: "Is there any other way you could tell?"

Yanami: "I could kill it and examine it's insides…."

Kirihara: "NO! I don't want it killed!"

And so the two left, coz Yanami wanted to kill the chicken, because of the insane person she is! Who knew?

**OMAKE**

Yukimura: "Hi Yanami-san!"

Yanami: "Hi lil' cousin!"

Yukimura: "Ne, what's with the knife?"

Yanami: "Well, two boys came here today and I just wanted to kill their chicken coz _I _DIDN'T know what gender it was! And to find out what the gender was!"

Yukimura: "…"

Yanami: "Come! Let me teach you how to use an axe!"

Yukimura: "Why?"

Yanami: "Just in case…and because it's fun!"

Yukimura: "Okay!"

0o

Anyways…back to Marui, Kirihara and the chicken!

Kirihara snapped his fingers

Kirihara: "I know how I can prove to you that it is a rooster!"

Marui: "Pft, How?"

Kirihara: "What if I make it fight in a cockpit and it wins?"

Marui: "If this hen can beat a gamecock, I believe anything!"

Kirihara: "Alright! We will take to the cockpit this Saturday!"

SaturdaySaturdaySaturdaySaturdaySaturdaySaturdaySaturday

Kirihara looked around for an opponent and finally decided on a red rooster.

Kirihara: "That rooster looks tough! But I bet our ROOSTER can soooo take him!"

Marui: "Hey brat, do not pit your HEN against that rooster! That red rooster is from Texas!"

Kirihara: "So? My rooster will kill it!"

Marui: "Don't be such a retard! That red rooster is a killer!"

But Kirihara would not listen.

The fight only lasted for a few seconds. Both chickens were released in the center of the arena. They circled around once and faced each other. Everyone(except Kirihara) that the chicken would die of fright.

Instead, a strange thing happened. A lovesick expression came into the red rooster's eyes. Then it did a love dance! Suddenly, Kirihara's chicken attacked and killed the red rooster. The fight was over!

Crowd: "WTFH happened?!"

"Fixed fight!!"

"I demand my money back!!"

The crowd broke into a riot. People tore the benches and almost everything apart! Marui and Kirihara had to leave through the back door…with the chicken. Luckily, the two had lost the mob, and rested.

Kirihara: "Now do you believe it is a rooster?"

Marui: "Fine"

Unexpectedly, the chicken began to shake. Then something round and warm dropped on Marui's hand(he was the one who had to carry the chicken) The chicken cackled with laughter. Marui and Kirihara look at the said item and saw….AN EGG!

XD I'm such a retard! So…what do YOU think is the chicken's gender…?


End file.
